


It's All About The Presents

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christian Kelly Olsen, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Super Santa Femslash 2019aka that holiday fic that justhadto get religion involvedIt's the day of Christmas Eve, and Kelly and Alex share some of their holiday traditions with each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kendrick's Fics: Supergirl, Super Santa Femslash 2019





	It's All About The Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_p_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_p_g/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope this comes close at all to what you were hoping for, at least enough to enjoy it ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not religious in any way shape or form. If I messed up and this is offensive, please let me know, I tried my best and the least I want to do is offend anyone. I didn't have the time to get a sensitivity reader, unfortunately :(

“So is there a reason you’ve waited so long with putting up your tree, or did you just need an excuse to spend time with me?” Alex jokes when she retreats from said tree, having put in another ornament in an empty spot with a minor struggle. It’s the 24th of December as they speak; Kelly had only asked her that morning whether she would like to help with putting it up before tonight.

It earns her a smile, amused, but warm enough it makes part of her melt right in front of her. “I like to think we’re past the stage where we need to think of excuses to spend time with each other,” Kelly says, before hanging another ornament with ease. Alex isn’t sure how she does it when the tree’s prickly needles keep getting in the way.

Kelly isn’t wrong, she realizes when she thinks about it. “Good thought,” Alex remarks, nodding to herself. Truly, all she has to do is give an indication or opportunity to spend time, and Alex would take it with open arms. This isn’t how she imagined spending her day, but she’s still here without any regrets; it’s nice, seeing her girlfriend like this. She looks so content.

When she retracts from the tree, Kelly continues. “I suppose it’s become somewhat of a tradition to wait until the day of Christmas Eve. A force of habit, if nothing else.”

“Force of habit, huh?” She wonders if it had anything to do with her serving in the military, and an uncertainty of whether or not she’d be home for Christmas or not. When did that start?”

“The year my father died,” comes the answer, making her smile melancholic. “I’m sure you can imagine we weren’t exactly in the Christmas spirit that year. It would be the first time without him, he’d always managed to be home for the holidays, so it was a grave reminder.”

That wasn’t hard to imagine; the first holidays without her father had been rough too. She’d been angry that year, more than anything. “Damn, I’m sorry, I definitely didn’t mean to bring _that_ up.”

“It’s okay,” she reassures quickly, and her smile grows softer when she picks up a different ornament: a ball with swirls of seemingly all colors of the rainbow, edged with golden glitters. “Aunt Vi did her best to turn it around. We hadn’t decorated, but the day before Christmas she suddenly insisted we should at least put up a tree. She took us shopping for one, and had us choose a special ornament we’d like to put in the tree. I chose this one.”

“It’s pretty. Almost as pretty as you.” If Kara were here, she’d sure to groan about how corny that line was, but Alex doesn’t care, especially not when said corny line could still make Kelly light up the way she does right now. She thinks she can even see the hint of a blush when Kelly moves to hang it in the tree, and it’s not unlikely she’s using it as an excuse to hide it when it takes her longer than the previous ones had.

“So what about you? Do you have any Christmas traditions?”

“Oh, no we didn’t celebrate Christmas, we had Chanukkah.”

That stops Kelly dead in her tracks, turning away from her fumbling with the ornament to look at her. “You never told me you were Jewish.”

Alex shrugs. “It never came up, and I haven’t really practiced since I moved out. Mom tried her best, but it just wasn’t the same after dad died, y’know? It came from his side of the family.” She’s tried to make it a habit to at least attend the services during Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur – and she’s ‘miraculously’ had days off thanks to J’onn that enabled it, which is more than she can say for her time before the DEO – but outside of that? Not really. “Besides, Chanukkah is really only about an oil supply lasting longer than expected, it’s not that big of a deal. The presents were nice when we were kids, but that’s about it.” Wryly, she considers how that might have been different if the adoption had gone through earlier in the year, there’d be a reason to do more than simply light the candles then.

Kelly regards her a few more moments, likely trying to judge the sincerity of how little Alex seems to mind. “Okay,” she settles on, much to Alex’s relief. “I trust you’ll tell me if you do mind. I mean, I did drag you into this.” She gestures towards the tree.

All Alex can do is chuckle at that. “Oh please, there wasn’t any dragging involved, you said the word and I came running. You’re here for religious reasons as little as I am.” She certainly hasn’t seen any depiction of Jesus anywhere, nor has she seen any crosses.

“Who says I’m not?”

Eyebrows raise. “You’re Christian?”

“As much as you are Jewish. Probably less so, I can’t remember the last time I went to church.” She takes a step back to look at the tree as a whole now; to Alex, it looks pretty nicely filled up. “But you weren’t wrong, I’m not doing this for religious reasons. It’s like you said, the presents are nice. As is spending time with your loved ones.”

At the mention of loved ones Kelly throws her a warm look that makes her stomach flutter, and then looks back at the tree. She loves this woman so much, how did she ever get so lucky that this is a mutual feeling?

“There was one other tradition we had,” Kelly says then, stepping away from the tree, back to the box of ornaments. “Well, sort of.”

“Oh?”

She starts rifling through the box then, and relatively quickly pulls out the top ornament: a star. “We would cycle who gets to put the star on top every year. It’s considered a _great_ honor,” she says with a playful smile, before holding it out to Alex. “Would you want to put it on top?”

“Well, who am I to deny such an honor,” Alex returns with equal playfulness. They’ll worry about how to respectfully combine their religions when it comes to holidays and their traditions later, with plenty of research on how other interreligious couples make this work. For now, knowing Kelly will be prepared to meet her in the middle with this, only seeking to make her feel included and loved, is enough. With that in mind, she rises to stand on her toes, and places the star on top.

In celebration of their loved ones.

(And the presents.)


End file.
